Game of thrones: Unity, peace, freedom and love
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Tommen has finally taken up his place on the Iron throne, but now faces off against his mother and his grandfather control as well as the fear of becoming like Joffrey, will Margaery Tyrell help him believe as his dreams of peace and unity is finally within his reach... will he stand against his mother and his grandfather or will he fall to the fear inside him.
1. Chapter 1

Game of Thrones:

Unity, Peace, freedom and Love

(Very first Game of Thrones fanfic… please enjoy)

King of Westoros

Tommen's POV:

Here I am, I cannot believe this at all… I'm the king of Westoros.

My grandfather had tried to drill it into my head about how to rule, I don't just want to rule… I want peace, unity and Freedom.

All of my life, all I had to do was listen to my grandfather's lectures about preserving the family line and preserving our reign, my father Robert Baratheon died on his bed after a hunting gone wrong, that's when it all started… the years of hell and pain at the hands of my Brother Joffrey Lannister.

For some reason I cannot grieve his demise, a part of me tries to but it fails at every corner… he was a Sadistic Tyrant.

At time's he made me sick, during the wedding on his final hour of his life was punishing Sansa Stark, I remember the look on her face, I'll never forget it… the pain… the sadness.

My Mother sitting with me with that smug look on her face, this was my family Legacy… a family of sadistic traitorous asshole.

Not this time, I refuse to become that monster.

I felt mainly sorry for Margaery Tyrell, She had gotten married to him and still all he could do was punish Sansa over her late Brothers war against us.

I needed to make things right with everyone, now I was king I was in the position to do that, starting firstly with the upcoming announcement of a bride for me, I don't have time for that. Daenerys Targaryen was my main concern; 8,000 unsullied, an army of sword sellers and 3 Dragons, according to what my grandfather told me about that but then told me he couldn't tell me everything that was not necessary.

Argh I should have known that my mother and grandfather would try to pull my strings, Joffrey was out of control so now they think they'll control me… not likely!

* * *

Readers POV:

Tommen sat in his bed, the candle flickering on the night stand next to his bed as those thought crossed his mind, Margaery Tyrell was a beautiful women and a part of him cared very much about her, Cersei Lannister knocked on his door before entering.

"Tommen" she called.

Tommen looked at her "come on in Mother" he sat up to greet her.

She entered the kings chambers "ah… my little boy" she said proudly "king"

Tommen nodded trying to keep calm, he knew what was coming and he hated it, this was the time when she would compare him to Joffrey, he took it but it pissed him off and this time he was not going to let her get away with it.

"Joffrey was a fine King… I hope you will live up to his example" his mother said before turning away to leave.

Mother" Tommen called.

Cersei turned to face him "yes"

The words and anger got knotted and tangled inside him as another word escaped his mouth "Goodnight" he rolled onto his side.

"Goodnight" she replied leaving his chambers.

Tommen closed his eyes after a few minutes, he was afraid of one thing… becoming the monster his brother was.

The door opened again causing Tommen to jerk to life, spinning his body over to face the door when the sight of Margaery Tyrell coming towards him, the candlelight catching her body in a beautiful glow, her body was wrapped in the same clothing she had worn on her first visit to his chambers.

"Hello Sire" she greeted with a slight courtesy.

"Milady" he bowed returning her smile with his own beaming smile.

She sat on the edge of the bed and began to converse to each over, Margaery smiled constantly, she was interested in the throne yes but her main interest was also towards Tommen.

Maybe it will be worth it.

But one question remained inside his head 'Will I be that monster?'

(Chapter 2 coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

First Counsel:

Tommen POV:

God this Iron Throne is uncomfortable, cold and hard, I'm going to end up being backed up in the privy until I'm cross eyed.

My Grandfather Tywin Lannister and my mother 'the grand queen regent Cersei Lannister' are coming to have a consultation with me about the grand plan, they'd probably fight me on this but now is the time. 'I am no Lannister… My name is Tommen II Baratheon... And this is the beginning'

It was with the help of Margaery Tyrell who backed me up, My Uncle Jaime Lannister showed his support in this matter too but my main concern was the 2 people who thought they can try and pull my strings, my uncle Tyrion was waiting in the dungeons awaiting trial for the death of my brother Joffrey 'hmph I'd rather give him a fucking title and some land if he did' but I knew he wouldn't, out of all the Lannister's he has one thing they don't… Loyalty.

Jaime Lannister also had loyalty but I have known for a while about the circulating rumours about me and my sibling's birth being true and to say it had turned my stomach inside out, of course I could not put them on trial and banish them without hard evidence.

The sight of my Grandfather and mother entering the throne room jerked me from my thoughts.

Here goes nothing:

* * *

Readers POV:

"Grandfather… Mother" Tommen greeted with a light nod.

"Sire" they replied bowing before standing next to the throne.

"I ordered this counsel on matters of some importance" he stood from his throne and began to walk around them both.

"So we understand… might I ask why?" Tywin asked.

"To fix the damage caused by the sadistic nature of a tyrant king" Tommen spat out those words causing his mother to jump, her eyes widened in shock and anger.

"How dare you" she spat "that is your brother" she reminded him… 'believe me this, I can't forget that part, he was my brother but he also made me sick at the treatment of the Starks and the damage he had caused to everyone, now I am going to fix this damage… this needs to end' Tommen thought to himself.

"Believe me Mother… I cannot forget that, you'll be reminding me for the rest of my life" Tommen smirked as he spotted Margaery and Jaime enter the room… good now they can witness him make his stand.

"Listen to me now Tommen… If your half the king Joffrey was…" Tommen cut her off, his last nerve snapped.

"I SHARE NOTHING WITH THAT CREATURE!" she stepped back, her eyes widening as he ranted away "He was a sadistic beast of your creation of an unnatural tryst between you and another member of this family, you sicken me!" her eyes watered while Jaime's eyes widened in surprise as Tywin tried to defend her by telling the king to ignore the rumours, but he refused to stop, he had so much more to say.

"If you try to control my actions as king… you'll be put on trial and sentenced to exile to the Targaryen queen of Mareen" he spat those words at her causing her to turn on her heals and run from the room.

Tywin looked to Tommen and bowed "Is that all your grace?" he asked and the king shook his head "No" he turned to the window and looked out at the village of kings Landing sighing softly as guilt swept through him, he had not meant for those words to his mother but he needed to get it all off his chest "Daenerys Targaryen… 8,000 unsullied, Sell swords and 3 dragons, she could be a powerful ally" Tywin shook his head "no sire" Tommen turned to Tywin "I don't want arguments, Stannis Baratheon won't negotiate a truce with me unless he feels like he has no other choice in the matter, Daenerys Targaryen will be the first in my plan" Tommen gave Margaery a smile "to unite Westoros once and for all"

"The Targaryen's were fought to near extinction" Tywin reminded the king but Tommen replied with his own argument "I will not let the mistakes of those before me hinder my decision for peace" Tommen turned to Tywin "you may go" Tywin was going to argue but could see the determination in his eyes so he left the throne room.

"Sire" Margaery curtsied but he shook his head "you need not bow to me Margaery" he grinned "you're a friend" Margaery blushed and smiled at him.

Jaime coughed to get the Kings attention "Excuse me" Tommen said to Margaery before heading to Jaime "Yes uncle?" he asked curiously.

"Your mother is very upset" he informed.

"Probably because she realised she cannot dig her claws into me" Tommen turned away and went to Margaery "come lets go see Ser Pounce" they chuckled as they headed off to see his cat.

Jaime smiled to himself as he watched the 2 of them leave 'maybe this marriage won't be so bad for Tommen after all' he chuckled at his thought before leaving… feeling new pride at the thought of somebody standing against Cersei and her lust for power.

(Here you go… Chapter 2… chapter 3 coming hopefully later today)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

The Trial of Tyrion Lannister

Tommen's POV

I really need to get some cushions for this damn throne! Everyone had taken up their places on the seats as my uncle enters the throne room in chains.

My grandfather Tywin Lannister wishes for me to stand down from the court today but I know once I do, this trial will become a farce and judge the moment I leave.

Everyone is waiting before I stand from my throne.

"Tyrion Lannister… you are on trial for the murder of King Joffrey" my words echoed throughout the throne room.

In the corner of my eye I can see my mother smirking and on the other side I can see my grandfather waiting to start his trial… my uncle Jaime came to see me day yesterday on the history of their hatred of uncle Tyrion… it all made sense when he finished, it was time for me to take the rain, I chose different judges.

I looked both sides to the judges my grandfather and mother chose and told them to rise before telling them to get lost, Margaery Tyrell took up her place next to my throne, I kept the leader of the dawn on as a judge… let the trial commence.

Readers POV:

Tommen and the other judges listened to the testimony from the man with the stolen poisons, Tommen couldn't remember his name and referred to him as scruffy git.

"Did you see him?" Tommen asked.

"Beg your pardon sire?" he replied.

"Did you see him take the poison" Tommen asked.

"Well no but…" Tommen cut you off "then how do you know it was him?" he couldn't find and answer for it and Tommen looked to his uncle.

"Did you take the poison?" he asked and Tyrion shook his head "no"

Tommen dismissed the bearded idiot on lack of evidence.

As the trial went on, he had either dismissed or kicked out anyone due to the lack of evidence.

Shea was next, the look in his uncle's eyes said it all, he loved her.

Tommen's POV:

After listening to both sides of the story unlike my grandfather would if he had taken my place in the trial… I ruled no evidence of Tyrion's involvement in the murder… to say my mother was not happy was an understatement.

I went to my chambers as she followed closely 'oh this is going to be good' I thought with a smirk.

My mother slammed the door shut "Are you insane!" she shrieked.

"I'm your son… doesn't that answer your question" I replied trying to hold my laughter in.

"He murdered your brother!" she screamed.

"Oh come on, yes he's a schemer but he has more loyalty than anyone else" I defended "he wouldn't kill Joffrey… sure he hated him but killing him… nope" I went to my desk and began to look over some reports.

"Joffrey wouldn't…" I couldn't take it.

"JOFFREY IS DEAD MOTHER!" I bellowed "he was a sadistic tyrant that everyone hated… even me… are you going to accuse me next" she shook her head "Send for Uncle Jaime" I ordered.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I wish to learn how to handle myself" looking to the sword in the corner "if I ever need to go to war, I will serve with my men"

She turned away before I called her "Mother" I said.

"Yes sire" she replied.

"Why lie?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" she replied.

"You said that Joffrey was on the battlements when Stannis attacked" I narrowed my eyes at her "he wasn't, you ordered him to his quarters and like a good boy he obeyed" I spat out.

"You must be mistaken" she said and I shook my head incredulous "I may have been a child but I remember… Uncle Tyrion led the fight with honour, he bled while Joffrey cowered away" I was disgusted.

"You may leave" I ordered her.

I sat in this room waiting for my uncle Jaime to arrive, then I needed to talk to Tyrion.

(Sorry if I had not posted sooner… please enjoy)

Lucanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

Trust and Love

Readers POV:

Tommen waited for Jaime to arrive and after a few minutes Jamie arrived.

"Sire" Jaime bowed.

"Uncle Jaime" Tommen nodded and pointed to the chair before him.

Jaime took up his seat "What can I help you with Sire?"

"You were the best fighter in the Lannister family" Tommen replied.

"Yes" Jaime replied with a nod on his head.

"I wish to learn" Tommen stood and went to the window.

"You think I can teach you?" Jaime asked.

"Yes… you skills are quite different since you lost your hand" Tommen replied "But you can advise me"

"Good… tell Tyrion I wish to talk to him, and get some better quarters set up for him… but away from Mother" Tommen order and Jaime smirked "yeah, don't need to tempt her" Tommen laughed at his uncle's words as his uncle left to call Tyrion in and then set up his new quarters.

Tyrion was already waiting outside when Jaime called him in, he wanted to see his nephew and say thanks for believing him.

"Ah uncle" Tommen put the report down and greeted Tyrion with a nod as he stood motioning to the chair.

How are things with you Tommen?" Tyrion asked and Tommen smiled "Good… Iron throne could use some fucking cushions" they laughed.

"You wanted to see me?" Tyrion said.

"Yes... I need help" Tommen was not a king pride, he knew he needed help since his mother and grandfather were trying to control him.

"How can I help?" Tyrion asked.

"I'd like you to advise me on certain aspects" Tyrion nodded as Tommen continued "First of all… repairing the damage Joffrey call" he announced and Tyrion smiled "I will gladly assist with that" Tommen smiled gratefully "I wish to create a world of peace"

Tyrion looked at his nephew "I always knew" he said and Tommen looked confused "Knew what uncle?" he asked and Tyrion smiled "that you would be a better king" Tommen smiled gratefully leaning back in his chair "Uncle… Do you think I'll become like Joffrey?" Tyrion snorted "Joffrey was a monster and a menace… your nowhere near him, your better"

Tommen nodded feeling slightly better "thank you" Tyrion bowed.

"Uncle Jaime has set you up some new quarters but before your do anything" Tommen grabbed a quill and paper "I wish to send Daenerys Targaryen a message, I wish for an alliance" Tyrion looked surprised and nodded "I'll will send off a raven immediately"

"Tell Uncle Jaime to choose the men who are loyal to him and get a ship ready, we'll set sail for slaver harbour once we received word from her" Tommen order "And keep it from mother and grandfather" Tyrion understood "Yes Sire"

Uncle" Tommen called and Tyrion looked back when Tommen handed him some gold "Get some cleaner clothes" Tommen chuckled and hugged his uncle, Tyrion was surprised by this and smiled hugging back "Thank you" he said and Tommen nodded.

Guard announcing from behind the wall "Sire, Miss Tyrell wishes to see you"

Tommen pulled back and gulped looking to his uncle who was smirking "Uncle… how do I… court her" Tommen stuttered.

Tyrion placed a hand on Tommen's arm "Be yourself"

And laughed as heard Tommen mutter while he walked away "I'm doom!" sighing dramatically.

"She may enter" Tommen announced loud and the guard replied "Yes sire"

Margaery Tyrell entered the room wearing a light green dress,

Tommen gulped as he felt something bubbling inside him.

Margaery looked Tommen over and gulped, their eyes locked and they both felt a similar spark… 'Was this what love felt like?' Tommen wondered to himself, he smiled to himself.

"Come, let's walk" he extended his hand to her and she took it happily, both of them were smiling like idiots as they walked into the gardens.

Their bodies sending like shocks between them, their hearts were in sync unknown to them.

Jaime and Tyrion had taken care of everything, a handful of men were ready to set sail for slaver bay once Targaryen replied to the letter of alliance that Tyrion had sent off, he was happy to advice the king, Tommen was a much better king.

Tommen and Margaery's relationship was bubbling, Unlike with Joffrey, Margaery's feelings to the young king was real, as well as his feelings for her.

Cersei's spies had informed her of this romance and she was not happy about it, she screamed for her grandfather to end it but he refused.

Cersei was greedily lusting for power, and she was going to get it, one way or the other.

(Here's chapter 4, here's to make up for being late with chapter 3 *gets on his knees* Please, have mercy… haha)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(This is getting tough, thank you for following,… please continue and send your feedbacks)

The Answer of Alliance

3 days later:

Tommen was awoken to the sound of a raven sitting on his window ledge, a letter attached to the creature, 'argh whoever sent it better have a good reason' he groaned to himself.

Tommen POV:

I took the letter and told the creature to bugger off which it gladly did, opening the letter I read it, I couldn't believe my eyes, Daenerys Targaryen had sent a reply to an Alliance, I'm getting closer to the peace I dreamt of for so long.

My mind went too Margaery Tyrell, our relationship had progressed greatly within those days, I sometimes worry about becoming like my brother but she helped me see past it, I have no intention of giving in now, grabbing my robe from the side, I put it on and left my chambers, I was on my way to the throne room when I bumped into her, Margaery Tyrell.

She stood there with her bright red cheeks glowing "I'm sorry Tommen" I chuckle "I should be the one who apologises, I was not concentrating" I was happy, the thought of peace was drawing nearer.

Readers POV:

Tommen and Margaery stood there for a while with their eyes locked onto each overs, a tension between was like a magnet drawing them closer and soon his lips were on hers, they had met halfway as their bodies collided, his tongue entered her mouth on instinct causing a light gasp from her but soon her tongue was dancing with his wildly.

Unknown to them but Jaime and Tyrion were watching from the hall smirking at the sight before them.

"That's my Nephew" Tyrion burst out causing the 2 love birds to break apart, Jaime and Tyrion were laughing, Tommen and Margaery were blushing.

"Uncles" Tommen growled annoyed and amused "throne room… now" they bite back the laughter enough to bow and head away.

Tommen turned to Margaery with an apologetic look "sorry for their behaviour" he said and she grinned "It's ok" she straightened herself "See you later" she said in a seductive whisper sending a shiver down his spine as he watched her walk away 'Oh I will" he replied in his head.

Upon entering the throne room we looked at the smirking faces of his uncle's and groaned before continuing with his announcement.

"Received word from the Targaryen concerning the Alliance we offered" Tommen sat on his throne and Tyrion and Jaime smiled "great" they replied.

"Uncle Jaime" Tommen turned to his one uncle "The men you chose… can I trust them?" he knew about his mother's spies and was concerned.

"They are loyal to you sire… They share their dislike for your mother" Tommen smiled "And the boat?" he asked, Jaime nodded "ready to sail"

Tommen smiled and turned to his other uncle "What is your advice?"

I'd advice caution sire… your mother is unpredictable" Tommen nodded "I agree" he replied.

"She lusts for power as Queen Regent" Tyrion continued.

Tommen was thinking strategically "If I go, it leaves the throne open for her to gain that power… Unless I get somebody to rule in my stead" Tommen knew the hand of the king is next in line but that still left him open since his grandfather was the hand of the king, he didn't want to reveal to either of them about his plan for the Targaryen alliance.

He looked to both his uncle's "I need you both to remain here" They both looked ready to argue but Tommen stopped them "If the hand of the king Tywin and my mother Cersei order anything without my knowledge, stop it!" they nodded and soon Tommen asked "Are these men loyal to me?" he look to his uncle Jaime who nodded "They believe in you Tommen, you're a better man than Joffrey" he announced "thanks" without another thought he went to his room to prepare for the strenuous journey to Mareen.

(Once again another chapter down… planting more chapters soon)

Lycanboy666


End file.
